Batman
Batman is a superhero from DC Comics. He previously fought Spider-Man in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man, he later fought Captain America in the 36th episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Captain America. He also fought Albert Wesker in an episode of One Minute Melee and later fought Iron Man in another. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Agent 47 VS Batman *Batman VS Albert Wesker *Batman vs Assassin's Creed *Batman (Christian Bale) vs Batman (Ben Affleck) *Batman Vs. Bigby Wolf *Batman VS Blake Belladonna *Batman VS Connor *Batman vs. Daredevil *Batman VS Darth Vader *Batman vs Scrooge McDuck *Bat God vs Doom God *Bat God vs Emperor Joker *Batman vs Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Freddy Fazbear vs. Batman *Goliath VS Batman *Hawkeye vs Batman *Hercule Satan vs Batman (By Pikells/Cropfist) *Batman vs. Iron Fist *Batman vs. Jasper Batt Jr. *John Cena vs Batman *Joseph Joestar VS Batman *Batman vs King Kong *Batman (Odyssey) vs Light Yagami *Batman vs Luke Skywalker *Batman vs Master Splinter *Meta Knight vs. Batman *Miraculous Ladybug vs Batman *Batman vs Naoto Shirogane *Batman VS Phoenix Wright *Predator vs Batman *Batman vs Punisher *Batman vs. Reaper *Batman vs Red Hood *Batman vs Robocop (By Uk Kook) *Batman Vs Rorschach *Batman vs Rouge the Bat *Batman vs Ryuko Matoi *Batman vs. Sam Fisher *Batman vs Scorpion *Batman VS The Scout *Batman VS Segata Sanshiro *Shadow The Hedgehog VS Batman *Batman vs Sherlock Holmes *Batman vs The Shredder *Smoke VS Batman *Batman Vs Spike Spiegel *Batman vs The Spy *Batman Vs. Sub-Zero *Batman vs Sweet Tooth *Tai-Lung vs Batman *Batman vs Taskmaster *Batman vs Vash the Stampede (By no one) *Black Lantern Batman vs Zombie Spider-Man As LEGO Batman *Batman (Lego Games) Vs. Batman (Lego Movie) * LEGO Batman VS Chase McCain * Lego Batman vs HISHE Batman * LEGO Batman Battle Royale Battles Royale * Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad * Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale (By Chompy King) * DC Trinity Battle Royale * Lego Dimensions Guest Characters Battle Royale With Robin * Batman & Robin vs Han Solo & Chewbacca * Batman & Robin vs Ironman & War Machine Completed Fights * Batman vs. Black Panther * Batman vs Boba Fett * Batman vs Harry Potter *Batman vs Iron Man * Batman VS El Tigre * Batman vs Ezio Auditore * Batman VS John Wick * Batman vs. Judge Dredd (original only) * Leonardo vs Batman * Link VS Batman * Batman VS Ludwig * Mario VS Batman * Batman vs Moon Knight * Ryuko Matoi vs Batman * Slenderman vs Batman * Batman vs Solid Snake * Batman VS Wolverine * Squirrel Girl vs Batman (battle of the plot-armor!) Battles Royale *Justice League Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Aiden Pearce (Watchdogs) * Donatello (TMNT) * Master Chief (Halo) * Nick Fury (Marvel) * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) * L (Death Note) Death Battle Info (Batman VS Spider-Man) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 210 lbs. *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth $6.9 Billion *Orphan *12 Masters Degrees 'Skills' *Knows 127 Martial Arts *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete; Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriliquist *Expert Detective 'Bat Suit' *Weight: 200 lbs. *Nomex Reinforced Fabric *Fire Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Blade Guantlets *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear 'Utility Belt' *Grapple Gun *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs 'Feats' *Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Can Best Metahumans in Combat *Does not use firearms *Single Handedly deafeated Superman & the Justice League *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League 'Weaknesses' *No Exploitable Physical Weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental Stability barely in check Death Battle Info (Batman VS Captain America) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected 127 martial arts known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. 'Utility Belt' *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit 'Batsuit' *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System 'Feats' *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered all martial arts known to man Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man and beyond *Orphan *The night *12 Masters Degrees *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. STILL cannot maintain a proper relationship 'Skills' *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete; Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriloquist *Expert Detective *Mastered every known and hidden martial art on Earth, and has even learned some Kryptonian, Amazonian and other fighting styles **Master swordsman, despite only using swords on rare occasions Bat Suit A repurposed Nomex survival suit, it was designed to evoke fear. *Weight: 200 lbs. *Fire and Shock Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Resistant to light gunfire, strongest at the center of the torso (right under his chest symbol) **Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Cape **Doubles as a glider **Can stun foes **Can block light explosives and light gunfire *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System *Can be equipped with shock gloves *Evidence Scanner and Detective Vision can locate near invisible chemical traces and physical and mental states of others, has X-ray vision, can zoom from miles away and easily see in the dark *Bat-symbol designed to attract gunfire to the most heavily-armored part of suit *Utility Belt protected with taser Bat Exo-Suit A exo-suit that Batman developed to not only fight Superman on equal footing, but also to compensate for the physical limitations that came with his aging. Normally paired with a kryptonite weapon, like kryptonite gas launcher and kryptonite spear. In its original appearance it was still taken apart relatively easily, even while Superman had restraint. But Batman merely used the armor to prolong the duel long enough for Green Arrow to ambush Superman with a kryptonite arrow. Batman possesses other similar armors, but rarely uses them except when engaging against abnormally powerful enemies. Infact, most of these armors have been used only once or were destroyed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81yMxP8l5do Justice Buster A gigantic mech-suit equipped with contingency plans for the Justice League should they have to battle. Suit contains: * A targeting system that can map the Flash's movements, a frictionless coating * A bind of veils that shows opponents lies (Wonder Woman) * A kryptonite-laced pellet, plasma shields to deflect heat vision, knuckles with microscopic red suns (Superman) * A magnesium carbonate coating that absorbs all moisture (Aquaman) * A citrine neurolizer that weakens willpower (Green Lantern) * An electromagnetic nerve tree (EMP attack) (Cyborg) Bat God * Batman became one of the New Gods; He is the God of Knowledge. * Has access to unlimited knowledge * It's Batman, but God. Need any more be said? Gear 'Utility Belt' *Grapple Gun *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs **Sonic Batarangs **Explosive Batarangs **Tracking Batarangs **Electric shock Batarangs **Remote-Controlled Batarangs *Kryptonite Ring *Batclaw *Explosive Gel *Batmobile Remote *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Freeze Blast Grenades *Line Launcher *Sonic/Sound Grenades *Remote Electrical Charge Weapon *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit *Heat flares that melt through thick ice in seconds *Bat-(har)poon (hehehe...) *Red sun generators?!? *One-way one-shot black hole teleporter?!?!?!? *Shark Repellent...? *Bat Credit Card *The list goes on... Vehicles *Batmobile **Various models throughout the decades. **Light tank armor **Rocket powered, allowing it to travel at least subsonic speeds **Has various guns and explosives on it (though Batman avoids killing). **Can be remotely controlled **Can activate a battle mode with a 60 mm cannon and 360º movement *Bat-Cycle **Hidden within some versions of the Batmobile; being used if the Batmobile is damaged. **Twin Machine Guns (again, Batman avoids killing) **Spinning front wheel gives the bike extra mobility with tight turns. **Built as an escape pod when the Batmobile is critically damaged *Batwing or Batjet **Can fly at supersonic speed **Missile launchers **Equipped with nose machine gun (again... Batman avoids killing) **Vertical take-off **Can hover **Has auto-pilot **Can drop equipment and suits in capsules ready to deploy in the field **Some variations can pick up the Batmobile *Bat-Copter **Contains Shark-Repellant as well as Barracuda, Whale and Manta-Ray Repellents. *Bat-Sub, Bat-Space-Shuttle, Bat-Zeppelin, Bat-Train, Bat-Kayak, Bat-Dune Buggy https://youtu.be/AJG0BkfBM4I?t=12s 'Feats' *Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes: granting him the title of being the greatest detective in all of DC comics. *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Despite being human, Batman has defeated Superhumans on a regular basis **Single Handedly defeated Superman (normally with kryptonite) & the Justice League on multiple occasions (with prep time) **Frequently defeats the immortal Solomon Grundy. **Defeated Hulk and Punisher. **Fatally Shot Darkseid with a gun (Batman was OK with this) **Has escaped Arkham Asylum on multiple occasions, including when it is overrun with supervillains. ***Batman also takes down the majority of the inmates singlehandedly; including his entire rouges gallery. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5gZW1mdxMQ *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *When Jason Todd attempted to headshot Batman from behind, Bats dodged the bullet at point blank range, then immediatley disarmed Jason. https://youtu.be/VRiX5Mh2YCo?t=3m11s *Threatened to blow up Apokolips with Hellspores *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered 157 martial arts known to man. *Have devised a series of back-up plans in case of certain events ranging from a rogue Justice League member to Wayne Manor's "Knightfall" self-destruct sequence should his identity become public knowledge and he needs to fake his death. *Retook his Batman role from successors...twice *Somehow returned to a Bane-controlled Gotham after climbing out of a prison on the other side of the planet without his gear, money, or any logical explanation *Only person to have ever scared or unsettled the Joker *Lasted 5 years against an evil Regime Superman and Justice League *Holds record for largest rogues gallery for a DC superhero and always comes out on top *It is very good faking heart failures. *Is quiet enough to sneak away from Superman, despite Superman's absurd super-senses. *Such a great singer, it drove Circe and Zatanna to tears *To been the super heroes with more assistants in the history of comics, among those are; Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, Carrie Kelly, and even had animals as assistants, among those are; Ace the Bat-hound and Batcow (Yes, this last is real) Flaws *Armor is lightweight and so has clear limitations. **Armor cannot stop all gunfire or knife stabbings *Majority of his weapons are specifically designed to be non-lethal. *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Barely keeps his mental stability in check due to witnessing his parents die. *Potential pedophile? (looking at you Robin and Batgirl) *Some guilt over Jason Todd's apparent death and return as the Red Hood. *Overly obsessive with 'Bat Themes'. *Won't kill somebody if their mom is named Martha, even if he's been training to kill them and making special weapons for a long time. *Is inconsistent with his 'no killing' rule and recently with his 'no guns' rule. **Batman admits that allowing his villains to live probably is doing more harm than good. **Batman admits that his mental instability is so severe that he fears turning into a Punisher-esque serial killer if he breaks his 'no killing rule'. *Shark Repellent doesn't work or apply in 99% of the situations that he's in. *Least trusted and trusting member of the Justice League; sometimes leaving the group entirely. *Has no superpowers and is still human *Have frequently been cornered or defeated by Gotham villains; the majority of whom have little to no actual powers. *Too stubborn to allow allies to help him...which almost never ends well *For a time he was addicted to a drug that gave him super strength *Most other heroes that he has defeated were able to defeat Batman in other match ups. **Contrary to popular belief; Superman has defeated Batman the majority of the time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTBVpyG1WFE *Normally requires weakness exploitation or traps to defeat superhumans. *Sometimes when speaking not understood (Batman Dark Knight and Batman Dark Knight Rises) *Head was crushed by Chuck Norris' thighs (Ultimate Showdown). Gallery Batman (IGAU).png|Batman as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Batman 2.png|Batman as he appears in the Arkham series batman 3.png|Batman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Batman.png|Batman in Injustice 2 Bat002.jpg|Batman in the LEGO Universe jlkahuwlauirg.jpg|Batman with The Bat Family 415MdglkyWL._SY300_.jpg|New 52 Batman batman-wallpaper-1280x800-0030.jpg 12365933 972834219457672 494602726406190890 o.jpg|The BatExo-Suit Batman God.jpeg|Batman, the God of Knowledge DC Comics - The Batmobile 1960s era.png|The Batmobile 1960s era DC Comics - The Batmobile 1980s era.png|The Batmobile 1980s era DC Comics - The Batmobile 2000s era.png|The Batmobile 2000s era Batman's Parents.jpeg|The death of Batman's parents Capture d’écran 2016-07-27 à 01.24.13.png|Batman v Superman's Batman suit (at the left) and Justice League's (at the right) Batman-batsuit-ben-affleck.jpg|Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. Batman (Michael Keaton) 2.jpg|Micheal Keaton as Batman Batman Forever - Batman 4.jpg|Val Kilmer as Batman. George-clooney-batman-2.jpg|George Clooney as Batman. Batman '66 - Adam West as Batman 2.jpg|Adam West as Batman. Batman (1943) 2.png|Lewis Wilson as Batman. Batman-the-killing-joke-first-image-revealed-mark-hamill.jpg|Batman and the Joker (Batman : The Killing Joke) comic_facts_batman_reads_sailor_moon_2-300x300.jpg|Bruce Wayne likes Sailor Moon?! imagessss.jpg|The Goddamn Batman the-goddamn-batman_o_2506043.jpg|Batman can not die, because it is the goddamn batman. f27a55ee56f4a3a3bf40d5ea3a544af6.jpg Goddamn_cb0af1_482937.jpg 46623-batman_pikachu_super.png|Batchu Injustice-2-batman-promo.jpg ec84533bbfdffffce832e7693b85d7ce.jpg|Is crying?! Ob3j923.jpg|Superman breaks his back. Padres.jpg|Your worst fear and at the same time, his greatest trauma. Batman_singing.jpg|Am I bluuuuueeee... 2013-03-27 07-46-52 - Batman Inc 09-019.jpg|Batman and Batcow 4805200-8247195608-COl4m.jpg|Money is my superpower 070.png|Godzilla A.K.A Batman 2843.jpg|Batfap Videos Trivia *Dark Claw is literally a Batman-Wolverine fusion. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Nunchaku Wielders